<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>神的遊戲 by Ashting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212525">神的遊戲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting'>Ashting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>神的遊戲 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 煉銅, 父子 - Freeform, 轉生, 過去記憶捏造</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果古雷和加洛在這一世的糾纏不清，在轉世後以父子的關係延續⋯⋯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>神的遊戲 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>防雷：古加轉生父子有記憶，過去記憶捏造，R18描寫，煉銅，現世古雷有妻子。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【古雷‧佛塞特】</p><p> </p><p>古雷戴著無框眼鏡坐在壁爐前面看著書，他把書放在單人沙發的扶手上，用僅存的一隻手撐在書頁上，慢慢翻看。<br/>
加洛站在客廳和玄關的交界，壁爐的火光在他眼裡反射著橘紅的光芒，他們什麼話都沒說，屋子裡的空氣溫暖而乾燥，那是聖誕節的前夕，壁爐上還掛著幾雙紅色毛襪，旁邊還有裝飾著可愛吊飾的聖誕樹。<br/>
應該是溫馨的場合，但在兩人之間卻只有僵持不下、隨時可能爆發的衝突，像是弦上的箭拉至緊繃，下一秒便會劃破沈默，殺人於無形。<br/>
「古雷。」過了好久好久，加洛才開口，他不是用孩子的身分叫父親，而是以加洛的身分叫古雷，「你是不是不要我了？」<br/>
許久，加洛見古雷沒有回答，又重新説道：「我什麼都可以不要。」<br/>
他向客廳走了幾步，站在古雷的沙發旁，影子落在把手的書本上，加洛握緊手掌，抑制著自己不斷發抖的手指，「不論以什麼方式都好，讓我待在這裡。」<br/>
「不要趕走我，古雷。」他近乎乞求地說。<br/>
柴火在壁爐裡燒得劈裡啪啦響著，古雷又翻了一頁書，鏡片在火焰的映照下閃爍著，加洛又說了一次，「不要把我趕走，拜託。」<br/>
他的聲音乾涸沙啞，即使已經十九歲了，他卻覺得自己好像回到年幼時剛失去母親的那時候，徬徨無助，那時的他還能牽著父親的手，但現在的他，已經失去了那樣的資格。<br/>
「你長大了，該獨立了。」等了好久，古雷無聲地嘆了一口氣，他沒有看加洛，只是緩緩地說道，「如果需要錢，我會再匯給你。」<br/>
「我不要，為什麼要趕我走？」古雷才剛說完，加洛的眼淚就湧出眼眶，壓抑不住的悲傷佔據了思緒，「我只是想待在你身邊而已。」<br/>
可是古雷不再回應加洛的話，翻過一頁又一頁的書，加洛抓著自己胸口的襯衫，他覺得自己快要窒息，心臟彷彿被人撕裂成碎片，不斷淌血，但他死不了，也活不好。<br/>
「如果我們都不記得以前那該有多好。」加洛哭到幾乎要過度呼吸，但古雷還是沒有轉頭，「如果我們不要再見那該有多好。」<br/>
最後加洛哭著走出家門，跨上他的重機，安全帽下的他不斷流淚，任由強風帶走眼眶湧出的眼淚，他發動引擎後，只有回頭一次。<br/>
他說再見。<br/>
再見，古雷。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>聽著摩托車的引擎聲逐漸遠去，古雷拿下眼鏡，剛剛書裡寫的字他一個也沒有讀進去，捏著自己的眉心，他嘗試說服自己，這麼做才是對的，放孩子自由，放加洛自由，那才是他該做的事情——不論是以父親還是古雷的身分都是。<br/>
他的記憶是在十七歲那一年發生意外失去手臂時全部想起的，那場交通意外幾乎要奪走他的性命，被送進急診室時，古雷已經失去呼吸心跳，但他微弱的意識依舊聽見醫師大吼著叫所有人退開，準備電擊的尾音才剛落下，疼痛隨著傳導過胸口的電流竄至四肢百骸，腦海的思緒因為劇烈的痛苦只剩下一片黑暗。<br/>
「旦那。」<br/>
過了一會兒，古雷聽見一個高亢的聲音喊著他，像是直接從他的腦袋裡發出來的一樣，原本的黑暗在轉瞬之間變成一片純白，他站在空無一物的世界裡，猛然回過頭，除了無盡的白，什麼也沒有。<br/>
古雷抱著自己的頭，不斷在記憶裡搜索著，那個聲音太過熟悉，熟悉得像是他應該認得，他回憶著家裡、學校或是常去的圖書館，可是答案總在臨門一腳時又消失無蹤，不管他嘗試多少次反覆尋找，終就沒能找到解答。<br/>
「古雷。」在他幾乎要放棄時，那個嗓音再次響起，這一次的聲音不再來自於他的腦海，而是在他的面前，古雷緩緩抬起頭，便看見那個聲音的主人站在他的前方。<br/>
藍髮的青年對他露出笑靨，瞇起的眼睛迷人而深邃，突然一股衝動向古雷襲來，他伸出自己的左手想抓住青年，可是指尖就在他的眼前開始肢解，一點一點化為灰燼，古雷依然不斷想抓住點什麼，可是就連那個青年的臉孔都開始斑駁，逐漸褪色剝落。<br/>
「嗚⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」他想喊住那個人，然而喉嚨卻不受他的控制，只發出斷斷續續的怪異聲響，古雷的前臂已經徹底消失，他抱著自己僅存的半條手臂跪了下來。<br/>
藍髮青年的笑容只剩下一小塊還漂浮在空中，懊悔、眷戀、失落、不捨，錯亂的情緒湧上古雷的心頭，最後他從口中終於擠出細小的聲音，像是無意義的音節變為利刃，刺穿古雷的左胸口——心臟的位置。<br/>
「加⋯⋯加⋯⋯洛⋯⋯」<br/>
他在失去意識前，看著那張所剩無幾的臉龐，念著那彷彿詛咒般的單音。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>等到古雷醒來時，已經是交通事故後的一個星期，主治醫師用平板而沒有起伏的聲調告訴他父母的死訊，古雷以為自己會感到傷痛，可是腦中有著另外一段混亂的記憶的他，卻只是說了我知道了。<br/>
一開始他以為那是車禍的後遺症，醫師也在聽完他的敘述後，將他判為壓力及創傷後的影響，只需要過一段時間的調適就會恢復，然而腦中的記憶卻一天比一天清晰，如同他在昏迷期間看見的那名青年，他已經想起對方的全名——加洛·提莫斯。<br/>
住院的二個月中，古雷把所有想起的記憶一一紀錄下來，他寫了一本又一本筆記，他開始懷疑那並不是單純的PTSD造成的幻想，而是真實的，曾經存在過的一段回憶。<br/>
他和加洛·提莫斯曾經是一對戀人，但他們沒有走到最後，當時的古雷·佛塞特帶著與對方之間的諸多誤會死去，寫到這裡，古雷不禁失笑，他曾經以為小說裡寫的劇情很離奇怪誕，但發生在現實人生的情節，卻遠比虛構的故事更加荒誕無稽，不論是平行世界、轉世或是輪迴，他都無法否認——那是屬於其中一個世界的古雷的記憶。<br/>
出院之後，他曾經短暫在這個世界尋找過加洛，但他想找到加洛，卻也不想找到對方，他怕加洛不記得自己，卻也怕對方記得，然而幾年下來，古雷並沒有找到他，帶著未果的懸念，他在二十三歲那一年與研究室的同事結了婚。<br/>
妻子的身上或多或少有著記憶中那個人的影子，像是燦爛的笑容，像是開朗的個性，像是墨藍色的長髮，但古雷從未說出口，那樣的日子很好，他們在實驗室一起工作，一起生活，那些回憶被古雷擺在記憶的深處，不再碰觸，直到他們的孩子出生，將這一切看似過於完美的表象徹底擊碎。<br/>
妻子經歷了數小時的奮鬥，才平安從產房離開，古雷在病房外等了一天一夜，才獲得醫生的准許進入探望。<br/>
一踏入病房，古雷便看見抱著孩子的妻子，他走向病床，被包裹在厚實毛巾裡的嬰兒只露出一張小臉蛋，眉宇間帶著妻子的神韻，古雷忽然感到一陣不對勁，但又說不上來究竟是哪裡出了問題。<br/>
面帶倦容的妻子輕搖著孩子，緩緩開口：「我已經想好小傢伙的名字。」<br/>
古雷看著妻子的手指撫摸著孩子的臉頰，他靠在床邊，將她摟進懷裡，她手掌在孩子的身上輕拍著某種節奏，像是安眠曲一般，尚未睜開眼睛的孩子打了一個哈欠，妻子輕聲地笑了，她抬頭望著古雷，笑著說道。<br/>
「加洛。」妻子的語氣充滿著幸福，又低下頭對孩子重複說了一次，「以後你就叫加洛。」<br/>
古雷聽著那再熟悉不過的音階，塵封已久的回憶再次因為那個名字而翻攪，加洛——加洛·佛塞特。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>隨著時間過去，年紀逐漸增長的孩子越來越像古雷記憶中的加洛，慢慢的，他的記憶和現實漸漸重疊，有時候他會忽然分不清楚，眼前的加洛是他與妻子的孩子，還是他腦海中回憶投射出來的虛假幻影。<br/>
他愛著那個與他有血緣關係的孩子，這一點古雷從未懷疑，可是那份親情像是以細絲線纏著，懸在深淵的邊緣擺盪般，只要施加一點力道，就有可能會墜入無底的黑洞裡，永不見天日，他踩在墜落的邊緣線上，每當加洛喊著他爸爸，古雷就會更深刻地體會到這一點。<br/>
有時他會懷疑從自己心底萌芽的愛究竟是哪一種，是來自血液裡相同的基因組裝而成的親情，或是由他那日漸清晰的記憶拼湊而成的愛情，古雷選擇逃避這個殘酷的問題，即便答案在他心中早已顯而易見，他將給加洛的關懷壓到最低限度，但加洛卻依舊像是雛鳥情節一般，將古雷視為重要的家人。<br/>
然而好景不常，在加洛十歲那年，原本就體弱的妻子沒有熬過冬天，古雷還記得妻子離世的那天，天空有如哭泣般降下漫天大雪，然而大雪中只有被留下的父子倆。<br/>
他牽著加洛走過雪地，用手指抹去孩子眼眶裡的淚水，那雙握著他的小手又緊了一些，古雷說服著自己，這只是一時的，孩子總有一天會離開，他就不會再受到記憶的折磨。<br/>
那段記憶也的確在古雷忙著處理妻子的後事時短暫沉寂，直到他某天從外頭回到家中，打開房門便看見葬禮後疲倦的加洛趴在母親的衣物上睡著，哭紅的雙眼緊閉，眼角還留著淚水，孤單地蜷曲在他曾經和妻子同床共枕的那張床上，那是第一次，古雷對熟睡的孩子產生慾望，竄到下體的熱流讓他感到噁心作嘔，忍不住跑到臥室外的廁所吐了出來，可是除了胃酸和膽汁，他吐不出其他東西。<br/>
在那之後，沈睡的記憶再次於古雷的腦海翻攪，掀起滔天駭浪，他在生活重新回到常軌後，以無法兼顧家庭和事業的理由，把加洛送到可以長期寄宿的學校去。<br/>
礙於寄宿學校的規定，加洛每個月只有回家一次，古雷並不是不知道那孩子有多期待每個月可以回家的那一天到來，但他總是用各種理由避開與加洛見面，他以為這樣就能夠壓抑他心中骯髒又齷齪的慾望，以忙碌的工作和持續的高壓麻痺自己，甚至假裝那些記憶只是自己的幻覺，從未發生在他的生命之中。<br/>
但事實是他總是在夢中重複著那些回憶，加洛展開笑容喊著他旦那，一遍又一遍，從公園的遊樂器材上，從學校的教室裡，從落地窗的辦公室的另一頭，從打開家門的瞬間，最後在昏暗不明的房間裡，在佈滿凌亂衣物和體液的床上，伴隨著呻吟和肉體的碰撞聲，既美好又噁心，放蕩又無恥，古雷總在清醒的剎那，想伸手擁抱並不存在於他身旁的加洛，卻也想掐住脖子把留戀夢境的自己殺死。<br/>
這是不對的，他對自己說，夢中的是加洛·提莫斯，眼前的是加洛·佛塞特，他總在獨自一人時不斷默念著，好像這樣就能偽裝成什麼事情都沒有發生似的。<br/>
夢中的加洛總是向他索求著甜膩的親吻，任由古雷的手不安份地在身體上四處遊走，指尖溜過加洛的每一寸皮膚上，駐足在每一個受傷留下的疤痕上，古雷記得對方每個敏感點，吸吮耳垂的水聲會讓他無法克制地輕輕顫抖，煽情地撫摸乳尖會讓他壓抑不了急促的呼吸，熱切地親吻時咬著下唇會讓他忍不住動情，啃咬大腿內側的疼痛會讓他因為刺激而勃起，古雷熟知加洛的每一個反應，全都是因為自己。<br/>
他會用盡各種辦法撩撥對方被欲求充斥的身體，直到加洛抓著他的手臂，卑微地懇求他，用著那雙被慾望佔據的眼眸望著他，求古雷徹底佔有他，用硬挺的陰莖貫穿他，那時他才會以極緩慢的速度插入已經擴張且濕軟的後穴，一點一點侵略，一點一點佔領，聽著在耳邊迴盪的呻吟和哀求，最後完全擁有這個人。<br/>
被穴肉包覆時的溫熱和絞緊時的快感，混雜著傳進耳中沒有規律的喘息，肉體撞擊的拍打聲，從兩人交接處傳來的抽插水聲，由肉體直衝大腦的愉悅感，甜美地讓人流連忘返，古雷總是深陷其中，慾望在他的身體裡叫囂著，還不夠，遠遠不夠，還要更多、更多——然而這樣的慾望卻也在每次看見現實中的加洛時，轉化成湧上心頭、止不住的反胃感。<br/>
他把這個秘密隱藏得很好，唯有在夜深人靜時，回憶中的嗜欲會失去理智的阻攔，一窩蜂傾巢而出，把人前正直的古雷徹底吞噬殆盡，他會吞下精神科醫師開的鎮定劑，等待藥劑生效，讓自己再次墮入那甜蜜的夢鄉，為的只是滿足他無法在現實中獲得滿足、日復一日茁壯的貪婪慾望，如果不這麼做，總有一天，他會失手——對加洛·佛塞特失手。<br/>
然而就算他隱瞞得再好，也無法停止自己的兒子的成長，原本年幼的加洛逐漸追上古雷回憶中的加洛的年紀，長相也和他記憶中的越來越相像，古雷看著眼前的孩子，甚至開始一次又一次的懷疑，或許夢境中那個將雙腿勾在他背後、求他狠狠上他的加洛，才是幻覺。<br/>
而打破虛實界線的正是加洛，剛上高中的加洛加入了足球隊，剛成為隊上生力軍的孩子，第一次參賽便和隊友一起挺進了全市前四強，在加洛不斷地央求下，古雷也只能在決賽那天抽空去現場觀賽。<br/>
當第一步走錯後，便意味著後面每一步都會是往錯誤的方向直奔而去，古雷在球賽進行到中場休息時入場，在休息區的加洛一見到他，便開心地跑到他身旁，說著剛才自己如何傳球給隊友，又如何閃躲敵人的攻勢，然而古雷看起來像是仔細聽著，意識卻早已分神。<br/>
加洛身上的球衣寬鬆，在背後露出後頸和肩膀的一小截曬痕色差，從領口可以看見因為四肢的動作而若隱若現的身體，長時間訓練下結實的腿部線條，古雷盯著好一陣子，才移開目光，然而不知情的加洛看到這副景象，卻湊近古雷，擔心地開口：「爸？」<br/>
一切的錯誤便從這裡再也無法挽回，古雷看著加洛，夢中的影像與眼前的畫面疊合，那是淹沒古雷理性的最後一滴水，他就此沉溺其中，無法自拔。<br/>
從那一天後，他自瀆的幻想不再僅限於回憶中的加洛，而是在虛實之間不斷交錯，叫著他旦那的加洛在浴室裡與他纏綿接吻，他聽著熱水從蓮蓬頭噴灑後落地的嘩啦水聲，還有在他頂弄後穴時傳入耳中的煽情嗚咽，在古雷套弄陰莖幾近高潮時，腦海中的加洛雙手掛在他的肩上，貼著他的耳垂，夾雜著喘息曖昧低語：「爸。」<br/>
那比過往的任何一次幻想都來得更加刺激，高潮的快感也比以往更加張狂，把古雷的意識吞食入腹，他回過神時看著自己手中乳白色的精液，過於激烈的快感沒有在身上留下一絲一毫痕跡，只剩對自我的嫌惡與厭惡不斷糾纏，但沒過多久之後，那些回憶和現實中的畫面會再次找上古雷，宛如伊甸園內誘引亞當和夏娃吃下禁果的蛇，他會再次任由作嘔的慾望攀上他的身體，就此沉淪。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>這樣的情況直到加洛高中畢業那年，距離妻子過世的八年後，正式從寄宿學校畢業的加洛上大學搬回家中，那是古雷夢魘的開始。<br/>
從那天開始，古雷不斷以加班和出差來躲避與加洛共處的時間，回到家也是一個人關在書房中，加洛好幾次想嘗試跟他對話，也被古雷刻意閃避或是敷衍地回答就結束話題，每當他的目光對上那張臉孔，兩人眼神交會的那一刻，古雷就會想起那些旖旎交融的夢境。<br/>
他把加洛壓在自己身下，重複著一次又一次放浪形骸的性愛，原本只要在睡夢中就能滿足的慾望，漸漸在他的意識內壯大，佔據古雷的理智，一點一點侵蝕到現實之中，每次喊著他爸爸的加洛對他一笑，扛在身上的罪惡感就會再加重一分，然而即使如此，古雷卻又會無法自拔地在轉身後，走入只屬於他的空間裡，幻想著加洛在他昏暗的書房裡，在他柔軟的床鋪上，因為他的無節制地挺進身體裡而呻吟，哭著索求更多情愛與快感，央求他給予高潮。<br/>
在古雷沒有發現時，回憶中的人影和現實中的人已經在他的腦海中完全重合，直到那一天，公司原訂於傍晚開始的會議提前結束，古雷開著自家的車，比預訂的時間還要更早回到家中，當他打開家門時，剛好看見加洛站在樓梯上，而下一階樓梯上則站著一位粉色頭髮的女孩。<br/>
加洛面對古雷低著頭，而女孩背對著他抬起頭，不知道是因為角度或是真的如此，他們的姿勢在古雷看來，就像是在接吻一般，一股憤怒瞬間衝上古雷的心頭，他不曉得那股無法抑制的怒氣從何而來，像是對那女孩的嫉妒，又像是對加洛的背叛，即使古雷理智上清楚加洛可能什麼也沒有做——但也可能什麼都做了。<br/>
「佛塞特先生，你好，我是艾娜。」<br/>
加洛抬起頭看見古雷的歸來，也讓女孩回過頭看向他，她向古雷伸出手，而與之握手的古雷機械式地露出完美的笑容，眼神望著眼前的女孩，餘光卻盯著樓梯上的加洛。<br/>
古雷試著說服自己這些狀況都是正常的，但胸口的憤怒不減反增，他維持著臉上的微笑，與叫做艾娜的女孩寒暄了幾句，甚至還要約一同共進晚餐，他壓抑著怒火，直到後來加洛送走艾娜後，他才開口問了加洛。<br/>
「艾娜是你的⋯⋯交往對象？」古雷穩住自己的聲音，沒有讓對方察覺到自己的怒意，眼前對加洛尷尬地抓了抓自己的頭髮，苦笑了一下。<br/>
「我們目前是普通朋友。」<br/>
目前。<br/>
古雷聽見這二個字時，身體裡的怒火燃燒得更加旺盛，他沒有露出一絲破綻，只是用著語重心長的語氣叮囑加洛，別玩得太過火，便獨自一人回到書房之中。<br/>
然而一進到書房，古雷便用力地扯下自己的領帶，隨意地將布條丟上書桌，他雙手靠在桌邊，低著頭望著桌面，無法壓抑的憤怒堆在他所剩無幾的理智上頭，將它徹底掩埋，古雷大手一揮，便將原本桌面上擺放整齊的文具全掃落地面。<br/>
幾根筆桿在木地板上滾了一圈又一圈，鐵尺在桌面上頭敲出一個淺淺的凹痕，剪刀轉了一圈後在桌沿搖搖欲墜，古雷強迫自己做了幾次深呼吸，試圖把猛烈的怒火壓制。<br/>
那不是回憶裡的加洛，他默念著，不是他。<br/>
他的加洛除了他誰也不行。<br/>
他的，古雷心想，他鬆開靠在桌邊緊握的手掌，情緒的波動降下了一些，他試著緩和呼吸，然而慾望的燥熱卻直往下腹而去，古雷以為自己能夠如同以往那樣以自瀆壓下自己的衝動恢復正常，然而才剛解開襯衫的第一顆扣子，背後緊閉的大門就突然被人開啟，原來是在樓上聽見一樓的書房傳來東西摔落的聲音的加洛，慌慌張張地從房間跑下樓，查看古雷發生了什麼事情。<br/>
「爸，你還好嗎？」站在門前的加洛赤裸著上身，只在腰部圍著一條鬆垮的浴巾，垂在臉頰的髮尾還滴著水，「剛剛的聲音⋯⋯」<br/>
「我不是說在家也要把衣服穿好嗎？」古雷克制著自己的聲音不要顫抖，他撇過頭，僅僅是從餘光看見加洛光裸的身體，便讓握緊的手指甲刺進掌心，「你為什麼⋯⋯」<br/>
「我剛剛要洗澡洗到一半，就聽見書房裡的聲音⋯⋯」加洛一手抓著腰上的浴巾，一手掩上後方的木門，帶著擔憂的語氣，小心翼翼地一步一步慢慢走向古雷，「爸，你還好嗎？」<br/>
他想閉上雙眼，卻又忍不住想盯著，眼前的景象和古雷記憶中的一模一樣，加洛身上的肌肉線條，眼尾勾起的弧度，手臂上如同火吻的胎記，所有細節都和他的回憶如出一徹，他靠在書桌的邊緣，看著地板上不斷前進的影子，古雷幾乎可以想像加洛臉上擔心的表情，這使他的罪惡感和反胃感又找上他，他想叫加洛不要再靠近他了，離他遠一點，不要再像夢境中的那樣逼著他丟棄已經快要不存在的理智。<br/>
可是他說不出口，簡單的幾個字詞梗在喉頭，古雷張開嘴卻發不出任何聲響，他低著頭用力地將氧氣吸進肺部，腦袋卻開始昏昏漲漲的，古雷又墮入虛實不分的幻境之中，直到加洛來到他的面前，彎下腰與他四目相交，緩緩開口：「你還好嗎？」<br/>
他想說不好，以怒吼的方式，他不好，非常不好，古雷咬緊牙根的力道幾乎要讓他的嘴唇出血，可是沒看出他幾盡失控邊緣的加洛還是向他更靠近一些，用著那雙在夢境裡流連於古雷身體的手掌，輕輕扣住他的肩膀，溫熱的拇指隔著襯衫緩慢撫摸著古雷，明明應該是安撫的舉動卻把古雷心底的最後一道防線撩撥至斷裂，就像心電圖在心跳停止的嗶聲一般，加洛再次開口時，便宣告了古雷的死亡。<br/>
「爸？」<br/>
古雷抬起頭，而眼前的加洛似乎沒有意識到他的轉變，古雷伸手扣住對方的後頸，掌心緩慢摩挲，感受著對方頸部的脈搏和體溫，加洛的眼中還帶著疑惑，下一個瞬間就被古雷反手壓制在書桌上。<br/>
「爸、你在⋯⋯」等到加洛反應過來想要掙扎時，古雷已經緊緊抓住對方的手腕向後反剪，他抽起剛才隨意丟在桌面上的深色領帶，纏上加洛不斷扭動的手臂，細長的布料在手腕上頭繞了一圈又一圈，古雷把腿隔在加洛的雙腿間，讓雙手被反綁在背後的人再也無路可逃，最後古雷用領帶在加洛手上打了死結，而半趴在書桌上的加洛也不再掙扎。<br/>
「我做錯了什麼嗎？」加洛的聲音悶悶的，參雜著顫抖，古雷的手還壓在對方的背上，他看著眼前的景象，猶如從惡夢中驚醒一般，他突然意識到自己做了什麼，瞪大了雙眼踉蹌地後退，而加洛又再次開口，「從以前到現在，我做錯了什麼嗎？」<br/>
古雷持續退到門邊上，他抓著自己的頭髮，腦海中的記憶持續順流過他的意識，有如跑馬燈一樣不停重複播放，在他的回憶和夢裡總是在做愛時向他索吻的加洛，在他挺入對方身體深處時發出如同愛語般嘆息與喘息的加洛，在古雷耳邊一遍又一遍說著纏綿情話的加洛，那是真的，卻也不是真的，古雷的呼吸逐漸急促，吸進的空氣卻沒有讓他脫離缺氧的困境，反而像是在純氧的空間裡緩慢窒息。<br/>
不該是如此，他不是那個古雷·佛塞特，而眼前的人也不是加洛·提莫斯，古雷重複地默念著，拉扯的髮根傳來刺痛，他彎著背脊，靠在門上慢慢滑落地面，古雷壓抑著自己狂暴的慾望和情感，鮮血的鐵鏽味在口腔內傳開，血腥味竄入鼻腔，但他不在乎，也沒有辦法在乎。<br/>
「抱歉，加洛。」古雷低聲地說道，「我有點⋯⋯失控。」<br/>
當他再次抬起頭，原本被壓在桌面上的加洛不知何時已經轉過身站在桌前，對方的雙手依然被綁在後頭，但腰上鬆垮的浴巾早已落地，一絲不掛地站在古雷面前。<br/>
「爸⋯⋯不，我不能再假裝什麼事情都沒有發生了。」加洛向他邁開步伐，步步向古雷走近，「三年了，夠久了。」<br/>
古雷不解地看著加洛來到他跟前，原本還在襁褓中的孩子，已經成長到可以與他平視的高度，他看著半跪在他面前的加洛，還沒理解對方所說的話是什麼意思，濕溽的雙唇就貼上他的，緩慢地在唇上摩挲，舌尖若有似無地在古雷的雙唇間輕舔，他的心臟在胸口鼓譟，身體裡每一條神經彷彿都在尖叫——一切都像是古雷記憶中的那樣，有如夢境重現。<br/>
加洛退開單方面的親吻，但與古雷之間的距離仍然緊密，加洛臉上的表情像是在哭又像是在笑，他感覺著對方吐出的濕熱氣息在他們之間繚繞，加洛在古雷開口前，首先打破了沈默。<br/>
「古雷。」<br/>
他盯著那雙總是透徹的藍色眼眸，加洛沒有再喊他稱為，而是直呼他的名諱，古雷不願面對的真實在眼前重合，加洛的聲音又一次傳入耳中。</p><p>「你也記得對吧？以前的我們。」</p><p> </p><p>【上篇完】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【加洛‧佛塞特/加洛‧提莫斯】</p><p> </p><p>好熱。<br/>這是加洛唯一的念頭，頭腦很熱，身體也是，他不斷喘著氣，任由古雷的舌頭佔領他的口腔，掃過他的上顎，與他的舌尖互相交纏，唾液沿著他嘴角滑落，但他並不在乎，只想盡情地享受被對方徹底佔有的濕吻。<br/>他被古雷壓在書桌上，冰冷的桌面與加洛滾燙的體溫形成對比，他放任古雷的雙手在他身上曖昧地遊走，擰上胸口突起的乳尖，加洛咬住下唇卻沒能忍住竄出口中的呻吟，令人戰慄的快感蔓延全身，切斷他所剩無幾的壓抑。<br/>靠在他身上的古雷貼在他耳邊，每一口隨著喘息吸進身體的空氣都是對方的味道，加洛貪婪地伸手繞上那厚實的後背，讓古雷的身體更加靠近自己，他微微低下頭依偎在帶著薄汗的頸窩，揚起了嘴角。<br/>「別忍著。」低沉的嗓音傳進他耳裡，加洛側過頭，伸出紅潤的舌尖輕舔對方的耳垂，他感覺到古雷在他身上的手掌力道又增加一些，加洛不禁仰起後頸，毫不掩飾地讓自己的呻吟迴盪在房間中。<br/>他勾起雙腿圈住古雷的腰，慢慢解開對方襯衫的扣子，最後是褲子上的皮帶，加洛的手指止不住地顫抖，多年來的夢境終於在這一刻化為真實，所有情感像是在身體裡被人引爆一般，他再一次向眼前的男人索吻，彷彿這樣就能停止自己幾乎失控的感情。<br/>當他們的唇再此貼合，加洛放鬆地嘆息，四肢攀附著古雷，持續加深親吻，他真的好愛、好愛這個人，不管是以哪一個身分都是，他彷彿將自己雙手奉上，徹底交出自己，心甘情願，死心踏地。<br/>原本在他身上徘徊的手掌滑過股溝，沿著臀部的凹陷向下探索，帶著薄繭的手指在他的穴口緩慢戳刺，加洛無法克制地挺腰，像是要閃躲，又像是欲拒還迎，古雷將身體卡在他的雙腿間，壓住他的鼠蹊部，略粗的手指在伸入後方濕熱的通道時，加洛忍不住倒抽一口氣。<br/>「痛嗎？」古雷的手指在後穴裡徘徊摩娑，四處按壓著內壁，加洛收攏自己的手指緊抓著對方的肩膀，他搖了搖頭，輕聲地說：「繼續⋯⋯」<br/>宛如安撫一般，古雷在他的左眼落下一吻，慢慢習慣擴張的後穴裡進出的手指漸漸增加，如同細小電流般的快感充斥在加洛的腦中，在身體的每一處亂竄，直到古雷的手指抽出後，硬挺的陰莖抵上他的穴口，加洛用手臂勾住自己的大腿，跨上對方的肩膀。<br/>古雷插入時他全身劇烈地顫抖，不是因為身體上的疼痛，而是情感上的滿足，湧出的眼淚在眼眶打轉，他大口地喘息著，在對方一點看似溫柔的慢速抽插下，終於開口哀求：「拜託、快一點⋯⋯求你。」<br/>伴隨著哭音的請求壓垮古雷的最後一道防線，加洛被對方壓在桌面上，後穴承受著陰莖粗暴的抽插，然而堆疊的快感卻讓他再也無法克制地哭了出來。<br/>加洛抱著古雷的肩膀，一邊說著好愛、好愛他，又一邊控制不住自己的哭著，口中的話語和呻吟被對方插進身體裡的陰莖撞得斷斷續續，前列腺刺激的愉悅感讓他失神，和對方做愛很舒服，不僅僅是身體，在彼此都擁有那些記憶下被愛著也令他感到饜足。<br/>可是，加洛的心裡總有那麼一點理智在他耳邊竊竊私語，他們是有血緣關係的人，不應該也不可以這麼做，肉體上的歡愉是骯髒的，精神上的快樂是錯誤的，他是千古的罪人，是他強迫古雷撕裂一直以來的假象，是他讓對方踏上這條無法回頭的不歸路——而他竟為此感到欣喜。<br/>兩種截然不同的情緒在他腦海中互相拉扯著，古雷帶給他的快感多強烈，加洛心中的愧疚就多沈重，可是他卻停不下來，帶著猶如火烙般胎記的手臂攀著古雷的肩膀，結實的小腿在對方的後腰交扣，加洛把自己送入古雷懷中，再從緊貼的身體汲取滿溢的愛和熾熱的體溫，加洛無法停止哭泣，他的情感空洞被填滿了，卻也讓自己同時陷落痛苦的深淵。<br/>古雷，古雷，古雷，他一聲又一聲地呼喚著，換來的是對方一次又一次充斥著愛意的親吻，在他的額頭上，在他的眼瞼上，在他的鼻尖上，加洛真的快要受不了，他彷彿被人用尖銳的刀子切成二半，一半的他享受著身體的歡快，一半的他承受著精神的折磨，兩種自我在他體內不斷衝撞，有如要將他置於死地般。<br/>加洛的呻吟中伴隨著吶喊，他已經不確定自己是快樂還是痛苦，攀附在古雷背上的手掌再次收攏，指甲在對方白皙的皮膚上留下紅色抓痕，眼淚不受控制地溢出眼角。<br/>太痛苦了，加洛想著，愛著古雷，太痛苦了。</p><p> </p><p>【TBC】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>